


Not Useless

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Borrowers - Freeform, Crying, Fluff, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Slight Fear, Slight Panic, feeling helpless, feeling useless, human!logan, infinitesmial!sides, tiny!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Logan reassures Patton that he is not useless.





	Not Useless

 Patton’s usual grin wasn’t present, which sort of tipped Logan off. Logan wasn’t one who really understood emotions, but he liked to think he knew Patton enough to tell when something was wrong. And a lack of any sort of smile was a huge tell.

 “Patton? Is something bothering you?” Patton jumped at his voice and turned to look at him. He smiled, but it was clearly forced.

 “Yeah! I’m fine, don’t worry teach.” Logan watched as Patton stood up and stretched.

 “I think I’m gonna hit the hay early. Night Logan!” Patton started walking off toward the door that led into the wall, still smiling. Logan’s eyebrows furrowed. Something was clearly wrong. Logan sighed and put down his pencil. He then reached his hand over to grab Patton around the middle. Patton yelped in surprise and immediately started squirming in his hand.

 “Logan! Let go!” Logan’s eyes widened slightly. Patton hadn’t acted like this to being grabbed in a long time. Now Logan was certain something was wrong. He made the conscious decision to keep a hold on the borrower.

 “Patton, it is clear something is troubling you.” His words just seemed to trigger more squirming. It was more panicked now, desperate. Logan felt his heart sink.

 “Patton, please. You are going to hurt yourself.” Patton didn’t stop and Logan grit his teeth in sad frustration. He opened his palm but didn’t leave enough opportunity for Patton to jump off. Instead, he brought his other hand over and used his fingers to hold Patton down, pushing gently on his chest, arms and legs. Logan just about hated himself for doing this, but he couldn’t allow Patton to hurt himself.

 The desperate struggles slowly stopped as Patton started sobbing. His eyes were shut tight as tears escaped and his chest hiccuped. Logan, for his part, felt horrible. He pulled his hand away, releasing Patton from his grasp. As soon as he did so, Patton brought his hands to his face and curled up into the fetal position on Logan’s palm.

 “Patton…I’m so sorry I…I just didn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Logan stuttered out, his usual calm and stoic way of speaking nowhere in his tone. Maybe that had been the wrong thing to do. It just seemed to make things worse.

 “It’s…it’s not that…” Patton’s soft voice called out. Logan paid close attention as Patton slowly pulled his hands away to look at him.

 “I get it. That’s not why I’m…” He trailed off and Logan’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. Slowly, Logan brought his other hand back over to the borrower. The whole time waiting for Patton to ask him to stop. He didn’t and allowed himself to be unfurled by Logan’s fingers. He was now in a sitting position, still on Logan’s palm, wiping the last bit of tears away. He was looking down, a frown clear on his face.

 “I’m useless…” Patton muttered after a few moments of silence, so softly that Logan almost didn’t catch it. Logan’s eyes widened as he questioned where this was suddenly coming from.

 “You aren’t useless.” Logan stated like it was a fact. Because it was. Still, Patton didn’t seem convinced.

 “Yes, I am. All I want to do is help, make you guys happy. But how can I do that when I’m so  _small_.” Patton wrapped his arms around himself. Logan didn’t know what to say, not being the best at comforting. Patton was usually the go to in that field. The borrower continued.

 “I can’t do anything on my own. I have to rely on you for everything! I’m…pathetic.” Logan raised an eyebrow.

 “Well…yes you are pathetic, but that does not make you useless.” Patton gave him a heartbreaking, but accepting look and Logan realized his mistake.

 “No! I meant the original definition of pathetic.” Patton’s look turned confused.

 “It means you are emotional in a sense, which you are. But that doesn’t make you useless. Nothing you said makes you useless.” Patton sighed, but Logan continued before he could deny it.

 “You are small, yes. That won’t change. And yes, you may need a little extra help because of it. But have you forgotten your climbing ability far exceeds any human?” Patton blinked, a light blush appearing.

 “You may have gotten used to my help, but you are far from incapable of taking care of yourself.” Patton fidgeted.

 “That’s…true. But–!” Logan cut him off.

 “If you are still worried about not being able to help and cheer people up, there is no need. You have helped me plenty of times, perhaps not even meaning to on some occasions. And I know for a fact you’ve cheered up the others as well. So, in conclusion,” Logan brought his hand up and looked Patton in the eyes.

 “ _You are not useless_.” Patton’s eyes were wide and for a second, Logan thought he failed when tears filled the borrower’s eyes. But then Patton smiled wide and launched himself at Logan’s face, hugging his cheek. Logan blushed, but was glad his comforting seemed to have worked. He returned the hug, gently applying pressure to Patton’s small form.

 Eventually, the two friends broke away and Patton’s eyes were just about dry. His grin was wide, real and very familiar. It put Logan at ease. He lowered his hand to the desk, allowing Patton to climb off. Patton did so happily and stayed near Logan’s arm as he picked up his pencil again.

 “Thank you Logan.” Patton said softly and Logan hummed, smiling. His smile, however, turned into a small frown.

 “What brought these thoughts up anyway?” Logan asked. Patton was back to looking down, rubbing the back of his head.

 “I uh…had a bad dream last night. That’s all.”

 “Ah.” Logan thought for a moment.

 “Well, I was thinking about watching a few movies tonight. If you were to join me, I suppose we could make it a sleepover.” Patton gave him a wide eyed look, surprise slowly turning into a thankful grin.

 “That sound great.”


End file.
